The Job
by bluebuttercup
Summary: Edward's new job. Bodyguard! Duties to protect and watch Mr Baker's erratically depressed wife. Or is she? Edward was shocked to find out it was Bella Swan from school. How did she end up here? It's not what it seems. EPOV. Mature. Adults Only Please.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter one.

I was nervous about this interview. There was something very off about Mr Baker, didn't know what it was yet but I was very wary. I needed this job though, it came with accommodation as well. I sat in front of him, he was at his desk. Briefly glancing over my CV that he placed almost immediately down.

"Well Edward it all seems to be in order."

Huh was he kidding? He'd hardly read it.

"You come highly recommended Edward and I'd like to give you the job, if you take it you'll be working with Emmett who's another bodyguard here. Let me explain, my wife Isabella can be erratic sometimes and suffers from bouts of depression shall we say. I'm a very busy man often away on business trips, I need Isabella protected and watched. Do you get my drift?"

I did but I was getting very creepy vibes about this man. Like I thought before, something was definitely off here. Very intriguing!

"Certainly Mr Baker."

"Good, well if you want the job, it's yours."

"Yes Mr Baker I'd like to take the job, when can I start?"

"Straight away if you have no prior engagements. I'm going on a four day business trip to New York tomorrow, my secretary Tanya will accompany me along with James he's also a bodyguard. I'd like you to talk with Emmett today and he'll show you what your duties entail also where you'll be staying. But first you need to meet my wife Isabella."

That was fine with me. He buzzed his secretary who was called Tanya.

"Tanya will you send someone to get Isabella tell her she's needed in my study immediately. Emmett should be available."

"Of course Mr Baker, right away Sir."

"Any questions Edward?"

"No Sir."

"So your from the East?"

"Yes Sir although I haven't lived there for sometime now."

"My wife is originally from there near Seattle. Another thing Edward I tell this to all my male employees, Isabella can be flirty sometimes and she's a very beautiful woman, so stay away from her. No offence."

Is this guy altogether here? He must be nearly fifty bet his wife was the same age, nothing wrong with an older woman but I didn't do affairs anyway. But the secretary Tanya well that was a different matter she was hot.

"Non taken Mr Baker."

"Good, she should be here any minute."

There was a knock then the smoking hot Tanya opened the door, my eyes discreetly ran up and down her sexy body, liked the efficient secretary look.

"Mr Baker, Mrs Baker is here." She sneered, was getting a bit put off her now, didn't like her attitude.

A petite dark haired woman entered in expensive clothes. I recognized her straight away. She looked at me then her husband, shock on her face. He seemed oblivious so she made a slight gesture with her head as if to say, "don't let on you know me." Bella Swan from Forks? What the fuck? I expected a mature woman not this, she was twenty-five same age as me. What was she doing with this creepy guy? She looked very sad and withdrawn. I hadn't seen her since high school. She was still beautiful even more so. She had been a loner at school although I had always had a secret crush on her. And judging by the way my cock just twitched I still did. Well now I was really baffled.

"Ah Isabella, take a seat. This is Edward he's going to join Emmett and James as bodyguards here."

She did as he said. Her eyes downcast. Not giving anything away. Just what the hell was going on here? He treated her like an employee too. Maybe this job just got more interesting and I intended to find out just what Bella was doing here. It didn't add up yes she looked depressed but Bella flirty and erratic? Never, not the girl I used to know, that would never happen.

Thanks for reading.

If you liked the first chapter I'd appreciate your feedback so please review.

Bluebuttercup.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter two.

XXXXXXXX

I got up out of my chair to shake her hand, smiling what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Baker."

"And you Edward."

Yes we were playing along. She didn't want her husband to know we knew each other and that was fine by me. She was lovely, more grown up or because the last time I had seen her she lived in jeans, hoodies and converse and now was much more sophisticated. Absolutely beautiful. Well I hadn't seen her in seven years or thereabouts I suppose I looked different too, I'd definitely filled out.

"Isabella you do know I'm leaving tomorrow for New York? I'll be taking Tanya and James with me."

Her sweet face lit up, but she hid it quickly.

"Yeah I knew you had it planned."

"It's yes Isabella, I wish you would refrain from using slang."

Who was he kidding? Everybody used that word it was the norm. Bella was blushing, highly embarassed. I'd add patronizing to the ever growing list of things I was beginning to dislike about my new employer.

"Tanya is James and Emmett out there? If they are send them in please."

Tanya told him through the intercom, that yes they were and she'd send them right in. I was going to meet the rest now. Two men, one very large the other the same build as me came into the room.

"James, Emmett I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen the new bodyguard. He'll be working with you Emmett."

I rose to my feet again. Shaking their hands the big one Emmett seemed alright to me all big wide smiles. But the other man James was a sneaky looking fucker. He looked me up and down with a sly smirk.

"Nice to meet you both."

Both of them nodded.

"Emmett I have to go to a business luncheon in a hour so would you show Edward here where he'll be staying and sort out some sort of rota for you both. Also give him a description of his duties."

"Of course Mr Baker."

"Isabella you may go now."

That was strange. Bella got up to leave and was almost to the door.

"Have you forgot something Isabella?"

She turned around, blushing again she made her way back to her husband and lightly kissed his cheek. It was all rather awkward. Emmett looked pensive and sad but James he was smiling.

"Sorry Marcus."

Hurrying out she left to go back to her room I suppose.

"Well that's everything boys, if I don't see you or Emmett before I go on my trip I bid you goodbye now."

"Goodbye Sir." Myself and Emmett replied.

I followed Emmett out the door, past Tanya office, down a small corridor and into a large furnished room. Six video monitors on a long table by the window. Large comfortable sofas, widescreen tv, small kitchen/diner fully equipped and three doors leading off the main room.

"Edward as you can see this is our living/working quarters, this is the only room but one that isn't watched. Mr Baker's bedroom isn't either, just the entrance to it. That's your room right over there it's fully furnished. We share the bathroom."

"Where does James stay?"

"Not in here thank christ, he has his own private quarters being Mr Baker's personal bodygaurd. Before we get started on the job details and so on let me just say it's good to have you here Edward, I sense you're a decent man. But whatever you do, don't trust that asshole James."

"I kinda got that impression Emmett, what about Mr Baker?"

He looked at me sizing me up. He wondered if he could totally trust me.

"Well lets see now, what exactly do you wanna know?"

"What does he do for a living? And I want to know about Mrs Baker, he painted her to me as some delusional miserable slut."

Before I knew it I was up against the wall his arm right across my neck. Spitting at me when he spoke...

"Lets get this straight shithead, you never talk about Bella that way. Got that motherfucker or else."

He was a strong man and I couldn't break his hold.

"No listen, he gave me that impression, it's not what I think. I thought she was very sweet, not as he'd said at all."

Emmett let me go, shit that hurt.

"I know you didn't mean it, I was just testing you. But don't get me wrong I don't like anyone talking about her that way. I have to listen to James badmouth her and I can't do anything about that because he's the boss's right hand man and he reports everything to him. So watch what you say where James is concerned. And if Bella wasn't here I'd be long gone."

"You and her are...?"

"Just good friends, I care what happens to her."

"And Mr Baker what's he like?"

Emmett was unsure again whether or not to trust me, so I made it easier for him.

"Look, I realized James was a sneaky bastard as soon as he walked in. Now Mr Baker, he came across to me as a creepy fucker and he patronized Bella from what I could see."

He seemed more at ease with what I had said.

"You're learning buddy, and it's Mrs Baker to you. You're right but there's a lot more to it than that. I'll fill you in as I get to know you better."

What the fuck had I taken on here?

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

A big thanks to Caitlin and Spunkransom12 who reviewed the first chapter. Also the many readers who put The Job on their author/story alerts, and added it to their favorites.

Review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter three.

"So my duties are to include what Emmett?"

"To watch Mrs Baker at all times, that's what the boss wants but it's really unnecessary. He scared she'll harm herself or something because of her predicament. But Bella's just not like that. And there's no telling Mr Baker. Well I haven't tried to be honest, Bella tells me to leave alone. Watch James though like I've said before he tries to act like I'm the big I am."

"So is James are superior?"

"He just thinks he is. He's been here longer than me though, and I've been here nearly five years. I was hired a few months after Bella came here."

So Bella had been with the boss five years. I never thought she would of married so young. What happened to college?

"Harm herself, Mrs Baker? He did say to me at the interview she was erratic and suffered from bouts of depression."

"Nah she wouldn't. James probaly put that thought into his head. They may be married but the boss doesn't know her that well. As for depression I wouldn't call it that she's just sad sometimes. When you get to know Bella you'll see for yourself. Man she's the best."

"So what do you mean by her predicament?"

"What's with all the questions Edward?"

Emmett was looking at me. He wanted to trust me you could see that. But it was all to soon for him.

"Nothing Emmett I'm just wondering that's all."

"Well enough talk of Bella, I need to discuss the rota with you."

"Of course I didn't mean to put you on the spot Emmett."

"No worries, so let's get started already."

He went on to explain that he was now solely responsible for Bella's care. But it was physically impossible as Mr Baker was going on more and more business trips and James had to go with him so he was on his own. We were to accompany Bella wherever she went to salons to receive beauty treatments, when she wanted to go shopping for clothes ect... Everywhere. But most of all keep tabs on her in the house. Although Emmett went on to say that it wasn't justified because Bella was perfectly alright and had never caused any trouble.

I didn't ask for an explantion. I felt he'd said enough for the time being. I'd find more out in the future. We were to work six hours on and six hour off intermittently, but he said this was very flexible when the boss and James were away. He also told me to watch out for Tanya, because she was a bitch apparently, he didn't go into details about this either. Well all in good time I suppose.

The working day was pretty straight forward. There was a cook who prepared all the meals and domestics who came in every morning. Not to mention the garderners who kept the grounds neat and trim. What did Bella do all day?

"So Edward do you think you'll fit in here?"

"Yeah I do. It's a good position."

"Well it is if you cut the crap out meaning James, Tanya and the boss. Bella's great though."

He had that sad look on his face again.

"So where is Bella?"

"She'll be waiting for Mr Baker and James to go tomorrow. I think Tanya's got a half day as well, getting ready for the trip to New York."

"Waiting?"

"You'll see buddy. So where's your stuff? I could give you a hand if you like."

"Sure it's in my car, There's not much really, I travel light."

"So where you from Edward and what brings you to Chicago?"

"Seattle area and I've lived here for a bit now."

"Really me too, whereabouts in Seattle?"

We were interrupted then by the phone ringing, Emmett answered. It was short phonecall.

"Right we're needed at the front entrance for a delivery. Come with me and I can show you around on the way back."

We headed out. He didn't ask again about where I was from, I was glad in a way. It really was a big property it would take time to get the hang of it. I took everything in but what I really wanted to do is see Bella, I wanted to know how she ended up here married to this Mr Baker. It seemed a bit of a farce to me.

She was so quiet in school, but I always liked her. We were friends, we sat together in biology and always talked. I remember asking her to a dance the high school was organizing. She declined saying it wasn't her thing but if it was, she wouldn't of hesitated in going with me.

She was very shy, there were rumours about her homelife but I never took any notice. She used to hang out with the Quileutes a local tribe based in Forks. But other than that Bella remained a mystery, and still did by all accounts. But I was really happy about the fact of all places she was here. I had so many questions to ask.

Emmett was a really good guy too. Sometimes you could just tell about a persons nature. The way he spoke about Bella well I knew she was special to him. I think he meant what he said earlier, "if it wasn't for Bella he'd be long gone." Something was amiss here.

I used to have a connection to Bella. Wonder if it was still there? In school she was a nice person that's what attracted me to her in the first place, she wasn't superficial like most of the girls at Forks High. And now she had blossomed into a beautiful elegant woman.

Yeah I might as well admit it to myself, Bella still stirred something in me. Something that after my last break up I thought would be buried for a while yet. But this was different it was like seeing her earlier resurrected something deep inside that used to be there when I was younger. I would never in the past even contemplate thinking about a woman this way who was married. Times have changed especially where Bella's concerned. I desperately wanted to know her again.

"Edward what are you thinking about? You're in a world of your own aren't you? On the way back Ed we will grab your stuff get you settled in. And we'll go and see Carmen, she's the cook and man can she make a mean sandwich. I'm fucking starving."

"Yeah ok Emmett sounds good."

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or you don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

The Job. A/N Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Here in the UK we have a Bank Holiday weekend so chapter five will be up tomorrow!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter four.

XXXXXXXX

We picked up the package, it was addressed to Bella. Emmett tucked it under him arm. On the way back I asked him questions about the job. I learnt that nothing was taped here which I thought odd, most places did that but here all activity was just monitored. I asked him why and apparently that was Mr Baker's orders so I didn't question any further. There was no person manning the gate. Just a phone directly to either where are base was or Tanya's office.

We entered the kitchen, I could smell fresh bread, chicken and my stomach was rumbling I was starving too.

"Carmen hey baby, meet Edward the new bodyguard."

A small round lady of about forty-five beamed at me, I could tell she was a kindly woman.

"My you're a handsome young man. Nice to meet you Edward I'm the cook Carmen."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well you boys sit down and I'll get you some food, bet you hungry Emmett, you always are."

"Carmen you know me to well, I just can't resist your cooking, what we having?"

"I'm doing you two boys chicken club sandwiches and fries, that suit you?"

"Carmen you're an angel."

"Bella is having a chicken salad."

"But the boss isn't here."

What the fuck did that mean? He controlled her meals? This was some weird set up.

"I know he's out to lunch, probaly feeding his fat face. I do..."

"Carmen watch your mouth please."

He was obviously warning her because I was here. I thought he was beginning to trust me. I tried not to take offence, I know he was being like this because he cared for Bella. And by the sounds of it Carmen did too. When they got to know me better I'd be included more, I hadn't been here a day yet. She poured me and Emmett a glass of orange juice and set to making our food.

"I'm just going to take this to Bella, be back in a bit."

"Alright Carmen tell her a parcel has come for her, it's in the hall."

"Will do dear."

"So what are you thinking about Edward? You're very quiet?"

"To be honest Emmett, I'm taking it all in and I'm finding some things are a bit strange."

"Yeah I can see how it would seem to an outsider. I have to be careful Edward yeah you seem a decent loyal guy but there's a lot at stake here I don't wanna rock the boat."

"How do you mean?"

"Well lets just leave it at that for now, you can't expect me to tell you really when I hardly know you."

"Ok I'm cool with that."

Carmen was back in the kitchen now finishing up our meal. I couldn't wait to get stuck in. Emmett was salvinating.

"Carmen how much longer? I could eat the table right now."

"Emmett you had a huge breakfast, then a snack mid morning."

"That was hours ago Carm, I'm a big boy."

Emmett winked at me, he was a nice guy. Although I thought a bit suspicious. Carmen put in front of us two huge sandwiches and a big pile of fries. We both got stuck in, Emmett's manners were appalling. He shovelled the food into his mouth, not even pausing for breath.

"Calm down Emmett dear you'll get indigestion."

"Not me, I'm immune."

I left some of mine but Emmett finished it off. Burping in contentment.

"Carmen that was awesome. Thanks babe, I'll be back later for a snack before dinner."

He had to be kidding, apparently not! Carmen just smiled fondly. We both thanked her again.

"Right Edward lets get your things and put them in your new home bud."

Picking up my stuff we headed back to base as Emmett liked to call it.

"Right Mr Baker and James will be back soon from their business lunch, so we best get are act together. Like I said before we can be flexible when they're away. When they're here we knuckle down."

"I'll just put my belongings into my room then will that be alright?"

"Sure, shit yeah take your time, I'll help you if you like."

My room was furnished with a double bed, closet, chest of drawers, desk and an easy chair. And painted white. It had everything that I needed. I started to unpack placing my clothes in the drawers and my suits for work in the closet. I took the few framed pictures out of my bag, I'd stand them up on the desk I think.

"So who are these people your family?"

"Yes that's my mom and dad, They're my two sisters Rosalie and Alice. Alice is my twin sister."

"No shit you're a twin? Which one is Alice?"

"I pointed to the dark haired one."

"The blonde Rosalie is it? Is she single?

"Yeah why?"

"If you don't mind me saying friend she's smoking hot, I like blondes."

"I don't mind, she always gotten a lot of attention, guess I'm used to it."

"So do you have a girlfriend Edward?"

"Nah not at he moment, doing this job doesn't give you much time does it."

I wasn't about to tell him about the whole sordid affair.

"Yeah I hear you. Let me give you some advice though Edward, Tanya will try to get you in the sack without a doubt. But if I were you don't even think about going there."

"You been there Emmett?"

"Are you kidding? No I never go for her, sure she's hot and that, bet you thought that too when you first saw her. She's knockout with a body like sin eh? But don't be fooled my friend. She's a cold hearted bitch right here."

Emmett then pounded his heart laughing. I joined in, yeah I got that impression too only a few minutes after seeing her. I had thought she was hot at first, but her mannerism let her down. Ball breaker I bet.

"Right I'm going to check the screens, join me when you're finished right Edward."

"Sure be two minutes."

I quickly put the rest of my stuff away, toiletries went in the surprisingly clean bathroom. Then I joined Emmett.

"So Ed, you don't mind me calling you that?"

"Only if I can call you Em."

"No probs, see these monitors here there on a loop system, we have eighteen cameras in total. As you can see there are six monitors. Each monitor covers three different locations and they switch location every two and a half minutes. So take monitor three for instance, this covers the boss's study, Tanya's office and the corridor upto our base here. We've pretty much got it covered. There's a few more details I need to tell you but all in good time my friend."

"Seems pretty straightforward. Look there's the boss and James back."

"For fuck sake, James will come up, so stay here and study the screens. He'll be looking for faults."

"So how much time do they spend away on business trips?"

"Quite a few at least once a week for a few days or more. Thank fuck!"

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

XXXXXXXX

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX A/N. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter five.

We were both watching the screens, not much was happening. Carmen was busy in the kitchen. Mr. Baker was in his study. No sign of Bella. I longed to see her again.

Things were coming back to me, I remember now. Bella and her parents had moved shortly after graduation to Arizona I believe. They'd said to the locals it was for work reasons. I recall my parents mentioning it. They were very dubious, Bella's mom and dad were alcoholics. There was always rumours about them in the small town where we lived. I think she fended for herself mostly, she worked at Newton's camping supplies part time.

She didn't mix at school with other pupils, all her friends lived down at La Push. We talked though in our classes. She always seemed at ease with me. I regret now not saying goodbye a bit earlier when I'd heard she was moving, I was going to college and had a lot of preparation to do. When I finally had some spare time, her and her family had gone because when I'd driven by Bella's house it was empty.

Emmett nudged me and pointed to the screen, James was on his way.

"Emmett, Edward everything alright?"

We both turned round and yes there was the man himself, did he have a collection of sly faces in his repertoire?

"Yeah it's been really quiet. Bella's in her room."

"Good, best place for her."

I could feel Emmett tense up, I sensed he'd love to punch that expression off his face and I agreed with him.

"So Eddie, you settled in now?"

Eddie? Right, now I hated this slimeball. It just sounded so profane coming from him.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Emmett showed you the ropes has he?"

"He's covered a lot of stuff with me yes."

"Good. Well I expect a full report when I get back, Edward you're driving us to the airport in the morning. Be ready to go at seven thirty. Our flight leaves at nine, got that?"

Did he think I was stupid?

"Yes I'll be ready."

"Hmm James you know I don't have to report to you, just Mr Baker."

"Yes that's been the way in the past but that will change shortly and I want to know what's been going on, especially what she has been upto."

By she I assummed he meant Bella, why did he seem to hate her? What had she ever done to him?

"Change how?" Emmett was suspicious again!

"Mr Baker is a busy man, so you're going to be reporting to me and I'll tell him anything that I think is important. And let's get this straight boys you'd better not withold any information from me or else."

"Or else, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean Emmett you'll be looking for another job. Understood."

"Yeah I get ya James."

"Well now we understand each other don't we?"

What a complete fucking prick this guy was. He was sleazy with it too. He wasn't to be trusted at all. I felt sorry for Emmett, his control was undoubtedly professional and the pressure he must of been under not to knock this fucker out was impressive.

James let us be. He had his packing to do. Emmett was quiet.

"Are you alright Emmett?"

"Yeah I'll be ok, it's just that bastard. I hate him."

"I feel the same Em, listen why don't you have a rest for a bit before dinner and I'll watch the screens."

"I'll do that Ed if you don't mind, wake me up if I'm asleep in a hour, we can't eat in the kitchen when James and the boss are here. We have to bring it up here."

Again strange, one of us could stay and eat in the kitchen while the other watched the screens.

Not a lot was happening actually after half a hour I was quite bored. Then I saw Bella leaving her bedroom she looked straight at the camera and smiled, she must of thought Emmett was watching. I found myself smiling back, stupid I know as she couldn't see me. Her expression changed then to one of sadness.

The monitor switched locaton, so I saw the back of her walking down the stairs. Maybe thirty seconds passed. And on another screen I could see Bella knock on the boss's door from Tanya's office, she hesitated for a moment then walked in shutting the door behind her.

A minute later when the location switched, I could see Mr Baker at his desk. Bella must of been sat opposite as I could just make out a high heeled shoe. He beckoned Bella to come towards him, she got up and walked round the desk. Mr Baker then seemed to be opening his trousers. What the fuck? Had this man got no dignity?

Bella knelt down and bent her head until she was out of view behind the desk but it didn't take a brain surgeon to know what was happening. Mr Baker was looking directly into the camera with a blissful creepy expression on his face. Damn it, he was one weird fucking man. The location switched on that monitor then to the view of the corridor leading to base. Thank god! And James was on his way in again. Shit!

"Anything to report Eddie?"

"Not really James."

"Where's Mrs Baker at?"

The way he asked that was like he already knew. It would of been an innocent question from anybody else but with that sly smirk of his, he came across sounding contemptuous. Well I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"She's in the study with Mr Baker."

"Fuck is it that time already? Let me sit there Eddie."

I moved out of the way, James sat in my seat.

"Take a seat Eddie and watch the show."

He pressed a few buttons and the image switched back to Mr Baker's study. James zoomed in a bit then turned the sound up.

"I've fucking told Emmett to keep the sound low but keep it on. Look there she is, the beautiful Isabella."

Mr Baker had moved back from his desk, I could see Bella now she was partially naked her breasts exposed and she was licking the length of his cock before taking him fully in her mouth. Up and down she went, and that disgusting man was pinching her nipples. I didn't want to watch it, it felt wrong. I could hear him too.

"That's it my love you're doing an excellent job, they're watching. Probaly even the new man. James tells me you know that he loves to watch you like this on your knees sucking my cock. It's his favorite. Well you're mine my darling they can look but they can never touch you Isabella. And if anyone does, you know what will happen don't you? Suck harder and go deeper my love, yes like that. Oh Isabella that feels wonderful. I'm going to miss you when I'm away."

I'd seen and heard enough. What would happen I wonder? James had his hand on his crotch stroking himself through his jeans. Sickening!

"Right James I've seen enough, this is private matter between husband and wife."

"Shut the fuck up Eddie. Are you stupid? They're both exhibitionists, they love it that we watch. Gives them a buzz. Turns them on more."

Most definitately on his part but I doubt Bella was into that she looked so sad before she went in. He didn't force her and there was no violence but it was wrong you could just tell, Bella wasn't making sounds like he was. And you just knew she wasn't enjoying it. And he wasn't even trying to satisfy her. As for what he said about James, who likes to watch Bella on her knees well I believed that, he was getting off on it. But why would he tell his wife that? Apart from the fact it floated his boat.

I turned round in pretence to go to the bathroom. Before I shut the door I heard James remark...

"That's it Isabella swallow every drop."

He was a voyeuristic fucking idiot and I was really disgusted. I mean I know a lot of people get off on watching sex and being watched and I had no problem with it usually, but this was seedy and that was because James and Mr Baker were in on it together. I felt really mad as well. I waited two minutes and flushed the chain. James was now standing he had to go, he was a busy man apparently.

Sitting back down I took the camera freeze off so it was switching locations again. James was now in Tanya's office sitting at the front of her desk, he was speaking to someone well it was either Bella or Mr Baker I couldn't see, he was obscuring the view. It was Bella she'd shifted slightly, wonder what he'd been saying. It was a brief encounter anyhow because I saw Bella making her way up the stairs to her room with her head down.

Hauntingly unhappy but stunningly beautiful I'd descibe her as.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX A/N Thankyou for all the reviews especially the regulars. This will be the last update till Friday. Enjoy!

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter six.

It was time to wake Emmett up, it had been over a hour but to be honest I needed some time to get my head around what happened on my first day here in this house. It was all to surreal.

"Emmett buddy, time to wake up. You want some dinner?"

"Fuck what time is it?"

"It's gone six, you go get your dinner. I've lost my appetite."

"Well I haven't, I'm fucking starving I didn't have a snack did I this afternoon? I must be slipping man. You ok?"

"Yeah well had a bit of a shock before, but I'll tell you about it when you come back. You need to refuel Emmett."

"Should I be worried, Bella's alright isn't she?"

"Sure she's fine."

He went on his way to the kitchen, I could see him there having a friendly banter with Carmen. Picking up a big tray of food he made his way back to base.

"Here Carmen put extras on for you Ed, she won't have it that you've lost your appetite."

"She's a good woman."

"The best and I can't wait to sink my chops into this pile of food."

He was awesome to watch. Like a vacumn. He was clearing the tray fast.

He was nearly finished, so I waited patiently. At last!

"So Edward tell me about this shock."

"Well Mrs Baker came down and went to the boss's study."

"And?"

"The boss and her were doing some sexual stuff."

"Look Edward get to the point we're both men here."

"So she gave the boss a blow job, and he was playing up to the camera he knew we were watching."

"We?"

"Yeah James came in, his words were move and get ready for the show, he turned the sound up and I heard what the boss was saying. He gets off on us watching. He told her that we were and said that James liked to watch her on her knees err sucking him off. The boss just kept staring into the camera. It was really creepy man and I felt really uncomfortable. I had to leave. James tried to tell me they both loved people watching. But I didn't get that vibe from Bella."

Emmett didn't look suprised at all.

"That bastard, he's not allowed to hear what's going on in there. Yeah he can watch and he often does. I have once, that was the first and last time. Even before I knew the circumstances and before you ask don't. Did the boss say anything else?"

"Yeah he said, that we can look and watch but never touch. And that she knows what would happen if someone touched her."

"I see, well it's sort of complicated Edward. But you wasn't supposed to hear it. James is a sick fuck that way."

"I know you don't wanna go into details Emmett so I won't ask. But listen I agree, I think they're both sick fuckers."

"Yeah well likewise, listen lets talk more when they've gone. You have to be up early so relax for a bit yeah. Watch a bit of tv or something."

"I'm just going to my room to chill Em if you don't mind it's been a hell of a day."

"Sure see you in a bit. And Ed I'm sorry you had to see that on your first day. He the boss was sort of warning you I reckon. You're a goodlooking guy, well no comparison to me but you're passable."

Chuckling, he had a way of lifting you Emmett. Making you a bit happier.

I went to freshen up taking a quick shower, it felt good being under the spray washing the grime away. This was the strangest job I'd ever taken on. I knew though I was compelled to stay here like Emmett because I cared about Bella too. And I was determined to find out what the hell was going on with her. It may take a while but I had nothing better to do. I really didn't need to do this job financially, my grandfather had left me some properties and a shitload of money that I hadn't touched yet prefering to make my own way in the world much to the chagrin of my family. Who thought my job was too dangerous, yeah right, it wasn't like I protecting the president.

They expected me to move home after Kate and I split up, I had moved with her to Chicago when she took a job at a law firm based here. Little did I know she was cheating on me with one of the partners. Five months we lasted after I moved. And if I hadn't gotten this job I would of probaly moved back home. Lying on my bed I started to drift off, Bella my last thought.

"Ed, Edward wake up it's five in the morning."

"Shit, I'm so sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to sleep this long."

"No worries man, it was your first day. Take a shower, have some breakfast. You leave at seven thirty. So you've plenty of time. Anyhow I want to show you something in a bit."

He left, and I went to the bathroom to shower and shave. After dressing in a black suit. I grabbed a coffee that Emmett had brewed.

"You're not having some breakfast Edward? There's cereal in the kitchen."

"Nah just coffee thanks, so anything happen last night?"

"Nope it was quiet. All's well."

"So the airport is twenty minutes away from Forest Glen?"

"Yeah give or take depending on traffic. You know your way right?"

"Sure, been in Chicago several months now."

"That's good, listen Ed you're not thinking of quitting are ya?"

"No whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well yesterday must of been strange for you, but the next four days will be awesome man."

"I guess so, the pressure will be off. So we don't stick to the rules?"

"Do we fuck! Like I said, Bella doesn't need watching constantly. It's all in their heads it's a way of controlling her. You'll see Ed when you properly meet her. She's really cool."

I couldn't wait. I wouldn't lie she had been on my mind a lot. Should I tell Emmett that we knew each other from way back? Nah, I'd leave that up to Bella it's her decision whether or not she wants it known.

I wish Emmett wouldn't drop all these cryptic clues though. But I suppose he was just cautious he hadn't known me long.

"So Emmett what do you want to show me?"

"It's nearly six yeah, watch the monitors Edward."

Well what was I supposed to be looking at? I waited and waited, was he kidding me? Then I saw.

"You wanna watch? He does it almost everytime they go on a trip. This is the type of man he is. I just wanted to show you what you're dealing with."

He freezed the camera and put the sound on.

"Sure, could be interesting."

Tanya was standing by her desk dressed in a sharp suit but her skirt was hitched up showing her stocking and suspenders she had no panties on. Her blouse was open too exposing her breasts. I looked at Emmett, he just had a told you so expression. James came into the office looking smug as usual.

"Tanya you're ready for me?"

"Yes."

"You want to suck my cock?"

"Please."

"Get on with it then."

Tanya knelt down unzipped his trousers got his smallish hard cock out and latched on. He guided her with his hand on her head.

"Make it nice and wet because I'm going to fuck you over your desk. You been eyeing up the new guy Tanya? You want to suck him off too?"

"Yes, yes I want him to fuck me."

Err say what?

"Emmett I don't want to hear that."

"It's usually me they mention. It's just the way they roll. Watch it, it's fucking hilarious really."

"But he knows we're watching."

"Don't you see Edward they get a kick out of it, just like the boss. Sometimes the boss watches them you know. He has a monitor in his office that can see all the cameras in the place, not all at once, but he can choose which."

Fucking weirdos the lot of them!

"You like sucking my cock Tanya? You're thinking about Edward right now?"

"Yes James, I bet he's got a big cock."

No way I was blushing now. Was this real?

"Have you Ed? You're gonna have to show me. Bet mine is bigger."

"Fuck off Em."

I should walk away but like Emmett I was glued to the screen.

"Stand up and bend over I'll show you I'm a better fuck than Eddie boy is. I knew you'd want to fuck him. You like cock to much Tanya. Maybe we could fuck you at the same time like me and the boss do. Maybe we could get him on side."

Like hell would freeze over first.

"Emmett, the boss, James and Tanya together? Like having sex together?"

"Sure Edward, I'm not gonna lie. It's been going on for some time now. Bella knows. I didn't want you to know that just yet though. Trust James to let the cat out of the bag. Asshole!"

I was completely fucking shocked now. Emmett went quiet then there was something else he wasn't telling me I'm sure. I knew him enough now to know he wouldn't divulge anymore.

Tanya bent over her desk. James entered her from behind. fucking her hard and fast. Grunting like a pig.

"Your imagining I'm Edward right now aren't you Tanya?"

"Yes go harder James."

Well I was getting pretty bored and Emmett looked like he'd seen it all before. She was moaning and James was nearly there I think.

"Switch it off Emmett they're turning my stomach. So how long has it been going on?"

"At least two years now. Be warned though she will make a move on you."

And I would tell her to politely fuck off.

After another coffee and a really serious think to what I'd just heard and witnessed, it was nearly twenty past seven. Time to go. I made my way to Tanya's office.

"Hi Edward."

"Tanya, you're excited about New York?" I tried to act like I hadn't seen what went on half hour ago. Think I pulled it off.

"Yes I am."

"Goodmorning Edward. Good to see you're punctual, I like that. Right shall we make are way."

"Yes Mr Baker."

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

A/N. Thankyou for the reviews last chapter especially the regulars.

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter seven.

That was interesting, not! It was uneventful on the way to O'Hare Airport. James kept giving me sly looks and Tanya kept trying to pout sexily at me when I looked in the mirror. Which I just ignored, don't do whores! She was in the back seat next to Mr Baker. No one said much, fine with me I wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway. I wonder if they were all sharing a room? Or maybe just Tanya and James did and the boss visited. Pfff... What a trio! The beauty, the beast and the creep.

How did Bella feel about it? Emmett said she knew. She looked relieved yesterday when her husband said he was taking them both with him. Fuck knows what the score was. It was definitely bizarre though.

Parking the car in the garage I made my way through to base where Emmett probaly was. He was watching tv and laughing at some sitcom. No sitting at the screens for him today or for the next four. It was only quarter to ten I made it back in record time the traffic wasn't that bad.

"Hey they got off alright, no flight delays or anything?"

"Nope, was all on time as scheduled."

"Did they say much on the drive there?"

"Hardly spoke just a few sly smirks off James. And unfortunately Tanya kept catching my eye, trying to be seductive."

"Did it work my friend?"

He was wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No it didn't, I wouldn't touch her with someone elses, she doesn't do anything for me Em. I've got taste!"

"Too true. Well this is fucking cool, we can relax now Ed. Call it a holiday if you like. You fancy coming to the kitchen? Carmen will have french toast, bacon and eggs on. We kinda celebrate when the boss and James go."

"Sure just let me take off this jacket and tie and I'll be right with you."

Going to my room I hung my clothes in the closet, was ready now and I was quite peckish actually.

"So does Tanya always accompany them on trips?"

"Yeah always now. It used to be just James but when James and Tanya started to get it on, she just tagged along."

"So are going to tell me what Mr Baker does for a living?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, he has his fingers in all sorts of pies. And I'm too hungry to explain now, some time later, yeah."

The aroma of the food hit us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down boys, and I'll be right with you. They all got off alright Edward?"

"Sure did."

"Good to hear."

Two huge plates were put in front of us, loaded with bacon, eggs, sausage and french toast. We tucked in. It was delicious again. Emmett you gotta laugh, was this his last meal ever?

I heard the kitchen door open quietly. Turning around, there she was, Bella looking apprehensive. My heart started beating faster and my palms began to sweat like fuck. We just stared at each other smiling widely. Is she going to say something? It would be a relief if she was, then...

"Hello Edward, it's been so long."

"Bella."

I stood up forgetting my breakfast and she just ran into my open arms embracing me. I held her as tightly as I could. She started to sob quietly.

"Bella, Bella it's so good to see you again. Hey it's alright sweetheart, don't cry. Please don't cry."

She smelt so fucking good, clean and fresh, she still had her arms around my waist her head on my chest. The feeling of just having her there it was like I was seventeen again. Emotions were running rampant through my whole body.

"Hmm... Hmm...Excuse me...What the fuck? You two know each other? Seriously? Bella? How? I don't fucking believe it."

We parted but I still had my arm around her. I didn't want to let her go.

"Em...Emmett calm down and I'll tell you. Edward and I went to school together, we're from the same place, Forks." She was really emotional still but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Forks Edward? You're from Forks? Well I'll be damned. Seriously? You didn't think to tell me Ed?"

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't know if Bella wanted anyone to know. At the interview when I first met her, she kinda told me not to let on, so I didn't. I recognized you straight away Bella."

"Yeah me too. I've been dying to see and talk to you, counting down the hours till they all went away. I couldn't believe it was you sitting there with Marcus."

"I've been waiting too Bella."

It went pretty silent, guess we were all a bit stunned. Emmett was, he kept opening his mouth, much like a goldfish would do to talk. But nothing came out.

"Well, well this is great. Bella it's so nice to see a smile on your face. And who'd of thought that you knew Edward, well it's a small world dear that's what I always say."

"Yes it is and thanks Carmen, have you got any breakfast left for me?"

"Sure do honey, take a seat."

Bella sat down in a chair next to where I had been sitting. I joined her. Emmett was looking at us both in a suspicious way. What's his problem I wonder? Must be still in shock! Carmen placed a plate in front of her with what we were having but a much smaller portion. She started to eat. Bella kept looking at me, then she'd smile. Their goes my cock, it was twitching again. I couldn't help it, she was sitting next to me! I managed to withold my errection when we were embracing each other but now it had, had enough and had a mind of it's own. Bella was beautiful, sexy and sophisticated but managed to have some of the qualities the old Bella had when we were in our teens. Shy, kinda quiet too.

"So what's your plan for today Bella?"

"I'm going to go for a walk Emmett just around the grounds then I'm going to come back and bake some brownies for you."

"Bells you sure know how to twist me round your little finger, do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually Emmett do you mind if Edward comes with me? We have so much to catch up on. That's if you don't mind Edward?"

"Sure I'd love to. I'll change into something more suitable. When are you going?

"When I've finished my breakfast."

I'd finished mine so after thanking Carmen I left the table and made my way to our rooms. Going into my bedroom I changed into jeans, grey sweater and my worn converse. I couldn't wait to be alone with Bella. I wanted to find out what she'd been doing since she left Forks. But Emmett had other ideas. He was waiting for me and he didn't look that happy.

"Emmett, you've got something to say?"

"You're damn right I have, first of all you should of told me you knew Bella but I understand now why you didn't. Buddy, I thought I was fucking seeing things before when she ran towards you, I've never seen her do that ever. But listen to me, Bella's been through loads of shit and I don't want you bombarding her with questions about her marriage, it makes her sad. Let her tell you in her own time if she wants too. And for fucks sake don't mention anything you've seen on the monitors. She knows we know and she doesn't need to be reminded."

"So you're still not going to say?"

"It's Bella's story to tell buddy. I'm loyal to Bella, you can see where I'm coming from can't you?"

"Yeah I can Emmett. Alright I won't say a word about it."

"Cool! So you like Bella a lot eh?"

"You can tell that already? Listen, I had a crush on her at high school, she was different from other girls. And yeah I won't lie Emmett she still does something to me even after seven years. I care about her too, just like you do."

"I think it's more than that Edward with you, I saw the sparks when you two were looking at each other. So just be careful alright."

"Sparks yeah alright Emmett if you say so. Anyhow, I've taken on board what you've said and thanks for the warning."

"Hey I'm glad I can talk to you properly now, you should go you don't wanna keep Bella waiting."

"So I'll see you later Emmett."

"See you soon Ed."

Bella was waiting for me in the kitchen. Her beautiful face lit up when she saw me.

"Shall we Bella?"

She walked slowly towards me. She looked joyous, gorgeous and sexy. And that did something to me, something that I couldn't explain right now. But I could feel them sparks that Emmett had been on about, why is he always right?

XXXXXXXX

Review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX A/N Thanks for all the reviews especially the regulars.

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight.

We left through the kitchen's back door into a yard surrounded by lawns and trees, it was quite tasteful and big. We walked a bit further but we didn't say anything to each other for a bit. Bella leaded the way somewhat until we came to a bench in the trees, sitting we couldn't see the house from here.

"Edward it's so nice to see a friend from home. I haven't seen anyone from Forks since I left there several years ago. It's especially good to see you."

"I feel the same Bella. I got a shock when I saw you, you know. Hopefully I hid it well."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Edward."

"Why didn't you want Mr Baker to know Bella?"

"He wouldn't of hired you if he knew where you were from and that we knew each other."

"Your husband had already hired me Bella."

"Let's just say he would of unhired you. I'm surprised he didn't make a connection from your CV."

"It's not down on there, it's just my professional work. He knows I'm from the Seattle area though."

"Good, that's good."

"Why would it be a problem anyway Bella?"

Bella just looked off into the distance apparently gazing at nothing in particular.

"He doesn't want me to have any connection with my old life. He's very protective of me."

I couldn't figure it out, I wanted to ask her I really did, but where do I start?

"Bella it's great to be here sitting with you, you haven't changed all that much. Ditched the hoodies eh?"

"Same Edward, and yeah I ditched the old look, had to. We all grow up don't we? And look at you, you were always goodlooking and now you're really handsome."

We were facing each other, she reached over a bit and held my hand in a friendly gesture. But all I could think about what she had said. She thought I was handsome! I tried to act cool. But it was a compliment and after Kate it was welcome. My ego had taken a considerable downturn when I caught her with one of the partners from her firm. I won't deny it, it had hurt a lot. Especially as I dropped everything to be with her in Chicago. My family and friends were far away now back in the Northwest.

"So Edward tell me about Forks. Is your family still there?"

"Yes my mom and dad are for the moment but there relocating in a week or so to Seattle to be closer to my sisters who both live there now."

"Oh I remember them both, Alice is your twin right? Rosalie's a bit older. What are they doing now?"

"Alice runs a dress shop specialising in vintage clothes, she's married to Jasper Hale, do you remember him? Me and him were best friends at school, he later went on to be my business partner. And Rosalie, well she's a singer, doing quite well actually."

"Yeah I knew Jasper, so him and Alice, how long have they been married?"

"Two years now, no kids yet but they're getting their lives sorted first."

"Right, best way. Jasper and you were work partners? What did you do together?"

"Just this type of work and Private Investigation."

"Really Edward? You know I always thought you would of been a doctor like your dad."

"Lets not go there Bella. It's still a sore point. He's retired now."

Bella seemed to be asking all the questions with a need to feed her curiosity. She was genuinely interested. I wanted to know about her. Should I ask? Emmett did warn me though not to bombard her. Maybe a few wouldn't hurt.

"Oh I see, didn't like your choice of career then?"

"You could say that. What about your parents Bella? What are they doing now?

"Err... Umm...We've kind of fallen out and we lost touch, I haven't seen them since I married Marcus."

She looked sad when I mentioned her parents and I didn't expect to hear that, she didn't want to say anymore I could tell. Best change the subject.

So Bella how long have you been married?"

"Umm five years now."

"And you like Chicago?"

"Yes it's ok, I think about home though."

"Arizona or Forks?"

"Arizona Edward? No I think about Forks. Why did you say Arizona?"

"Didn't you move there? That's where most of Forks thinks you went. My parents included."

"No they got it wrong, it was all very sudden and I was the last to know. We moved here to Chicago. They're not round here anymore, think they went back towards home somewhere."

Tell me do you know any of the Quileutes?"

Diversion again? She didn't like talking about herself much.

"Err I know a few Bella, haven't seen any of them since I left Forks. I lived in Seattle before moving to Chicago. Let me see now. I know Jacob Black, Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater. Few others too. Why what do you want to know?"

"Just if they're alright."

"Well last time I saw them they were, Jake and Sam own a bodyshop place now."

Bella had that glazed look again. especially when I mentioned Jake's name. Did he mean something to her? I knew she hung out there once upon a time.

"You alright Bella? Have I upset you?"

"No Edward, just brought back a few memories that I thought were hidden away. I'm fine. I used hang out with those boys. We were all good friends at one time."

"You didn't keep in touch with them not even a phonecall?"

Surely she would of done after she moved. I did with my friends.

"No, I made a clean break. It was for the best in the long run. Edward would you do me a favour? Don't mention to your family or friends that you've seen me again."

Why? What was the big deal?

"Sure Bella if that's what you want, I don't know why you want that, but sure I'll keep it quiet."

"Thankyou Edward so you haven't told me how you're in Chicago such a long way from home."

"I moved here to be with my girlfriend Kate when she got a job at a top law firm in the city, it wasn't an easy decision to move."

"That's really nice Edward, you must think a lot of her."

I thought I did at the time but when you see her banging some other dude like there's no tomorrow it kind of puts things in perspective. I walked away, haven't spoken to her since. I'm not going to go into details with Bella. Some other time maybe.

"Hmm we split up actually, didn't work out once we got here. If I hadn't of got this job, I'd have moved back to Seattle again."

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward, must of been hard. I know it's selfish of me but I'm glad you're here now."

It was hard but I didn't think about it much now, someone else was occupying my mind constantly.

"So you want to walk back Bella?"

Nicely diverted Edward, you can do it too.

"Yeah sure, let's see what Em's up to. You like Emmett don't you? I can tell."

"He's a cool guy. He was very surprised we knew each other. He cares a lot for you."

"Yeah, he's been there for me. I really don't know how I'd have cop..." She stopped talking abrubtly.

"Bella look you can tell me anything you know. I'll take it to the grave with me and help you all that I can."

"I don't feel all that comfortable yet Edward, I bet you think this as all strange. But bare with me, I find it difficult to talk. You must remember what I was like at school. Well I'm worse now, just give me time please."

"Sure Bella, but listen I care about you too."

"I can feel that Edward, but do me one favour for now. Don't believe everything you see or hear. It's not really me. Just remember that."

Well what did she mean by that I wonder?

"I can do that Bella, no worries. Come on lets go and find Emmett."

I offered my hand and she took it without hesitating.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job. A/N Thankyou for the reviews especially the regulars. Also a big thanks to Jadedghost22 for advising me on a stupid error I made. Cheers! There is only one more chapter after this one and all will be revealed.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter nine.

I followed Bella inside to the kitchen, she was lovely. Long dark wavy hair, beautiful face and slim curvy figure. And her ass well it was perfect, the slight wobble when she walked was mindblowing. I needed a wank, it was no good. How long had it been now? Too long! Bella made my body react like no one elses ever had. Thank god my jeans were pretty loose. I felt a bit ashamed having sexual thoughts about Bella, but hey when I was in my late teens I had those thoughts all the time. She must be special to cause that kind of reaction still, seven years later.

I found myself thinking about what I'd seen earlier between Tanya and James in the office, that's it, it's going, going, gone. Phew. I'd have died of shame if she or anyone else had of noticed.

"Have you been in this room before Bella?"

She kind of gave me a funny look as if to say; what the fuck?

"Sure, I come here all the time, Emmett's my friend."

Bella opened the door, Emmett was snoring on the sofa with a big bag of chips on his chest. The tv was blaring out. How could he sleep through all that noise?

"Argh look at him, if he doesn't wake up soon he'll miss his lunch, it's past twelve already isn't it?"

"Yes Bella almost half past, you want me to wake him?"

"No I'll do it, watch."

She the ran towards him and jumped on his lap.

"What the hell? What the fuck is happening? Bella? Fuck, you scared the shit outta me then."

Bella just giggled, it was nice to hear, such a sweet sound. She was still sat on his lap. Chips scattered all over the place. He had her in his huge arms. I was a tiny bit jealous if the truth be told. I just wish it was me she had just jumped on.

"You little shite Bella, back to your old tricks I see."

"Sorry Em I couldn't resist, you looked so adorable. And anyway I didn't want you to miss lunch."

"Well I'm glad you did, I'm hungry!"

When is the man not? He was like a human dustbin.

"Bella, you have to go to your room for the phonecall at one o'clock remember."

"Yeah I know Emmett, best make my way up in case he's early. Well I'll see you guys in a bit then alright."

"Bye Bella."

We both said it at the same time. Bella closed the door behind her. The phonecall? It wouldn't of sounded so bad anywhere else but here it probaly had a different meaning. Fuck knows!

"So you've had a nice walk Edward? I hope you didn't upset her, you might have guessed already but I love that girl. She's like a baby sister to me."

"Yeah we did, she wanted to find out about home, she didn't give much away about herself though. She diverted."

"I did tell you buddy, she isn't one for pouring out her feelings much, hell it's took me five years for her to be like she is with me."

"But Emmett something is seriously wrong here, it's all very weird and I'm not stupid alright. So let me tell you what I've observed so far."

"Alright if you must Ed. I'm listening."

I went on to say.

"Look Em she's watched for no apparent reason that I can think of. She isn't how the boss had described her at the interview. There's no way she's erratic, flirty or depressed. Her mood lifted once they'd all gone."

"Carry on. I did tell you this."

"The phonecall just now, what has she to do, report in? The boss is a creepy fucker so is James for that matter. There's kinky shit going on, is Bella involved in all that willingly? She knows her husband is fucking Tanya you said. That doesn't make sense, why have a burger when you've got fillet steak? And why would a wife put up with that?"

Emmett was just listening, he didn't want to speak.

"Buddy she's changed, yeah she's quiet still, but her whole demeanour that's what's different too. She doesn't talk to her family, had no contact by all accounts. She hasn't kept in touch with no one since she married the boss and she was very good friends with some tribe I know back in Forks. She told me the boss doesn't want her to have any connection to her old life. And then she asked me not to tell anyone I've seen her. Another thing is her reaction to seeing me again, it all doesn't add up."

Pausing for breath. He wasn't disagreeing with me.

"The crap about eating Emmett? I've been here one day and a bit. And to be honest I've seen more here in the last thirty-six hours than a year in any other job. Is she in danger? What was that comment in the study about? You know, about she'll know what will happen if anyone touched her? Sounded like a threat to me."

He just nodded at that. And that just made me fucking mad as hell.

"So Emmett tell me. How come you've done fuck all about it? If and I quote "you love her so much. It doesn't fucking look like it to me."

Emmett just walked up to me and slapped me in the side of the head, knocking me backwards towards the door. Fucking hell that hurt. He's got a mean right hand. I was seeing stars a bit.

"Lets get this straight you know-it-all-piece-of-shit, I do love Bella she means everything to me. I have helped her, she's the one who has stopped me in the past. I've wanted to knock all of them fuckers out. Bella pleaded with me and I stopped for her because of what's at stake. Don't like it but there's nothing I can do. I have to respect her decisions."

He was on a roll now.

"And if you knew what the fuck you were talking about, you'd see it too. As for the sexual stuff, did you see the boss physically force her? No I didn't think so. She can always say no but she doesn't because she wants to make him happy. And I'm not going into why, told you it's Bella's story to tell. Yeah it was a threat, but again Bella's story. Sure it's not the norm, and I wish it was different but it's not."

I could feel he was calming down, fuck my head was still pounding. I don't think I'll get on the wrong side of him again.

"Ed it's Bella's life and her business. I think she will tell you when she's ready. And yeah by the way, there's quite a bit of kinky shit going on and Bella's involved. But like you heard the boss say no other man has touched her. And she's not in danger as such, not the way you think. She's free to go wherever she wants within reason and there are rules which I'll let you know about. One is to have someone with her. Hence us two."

"I'm sorry Emmett, I care about her you know. When she hugged me in the kitchen, it felt right like we belonged together. Stupid I know."

"I know you do, it's obvious to me. But listen buddy it not going to go where you want it too. Bella and the boss will always be together as far as I can see. Do I like it? No I don't. I could of taken her away from all this shit if she would of let me, but she won't hear of it. And we would of always been on the run. The boss has major connections."

I felt bad for what I'd said to Emmett. I just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Was it so bad? He had some sort of hold on her. Well this changed nothing as far as I was concerned. Major connections? Like what? My head, I couldn't think about one thing in particular, hundreds of thoughts seemed to be going on in it. I needed headspace.

"Emmett I'm sorry buddy, don't hold it against me."

"Forgotten Edward already, I'm glad you care so much and haven't gone over to the dark side meaning James. But he will try to involve you and in the kinky shit, I already told you that."

"He can try all he fucking wants, not going to happen. I'm going to my room, might phone my family and see how they are. I need normal at the moment."

"Alright Edward, just make sure you use your mobile, all calls and emails are logged here."

What the fuck?

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter ten.

In my room I just kicked my converse off and launched myself at the bed. I had a lot to think about. Couldn't really be bothered to phone my parents or sisters. I wasn't a kid, didn't need to report in like Bella, if that's what she was doing.. I closed my eyes willing myself to relax just a bit. So much had fucking happened since I started this job. Was it worth all this anguish? In ordinary circumstances I'd say no, but Bella was worth it. She was absolutely lovely. My fucking head is going ten to the dozen. Deep breaths I needed to calm down.

What did it all mean this shite with Bella?

Bella's story to tell Emmett had said. I would just have to wait till she felt comfortable with telling me if she ever would. Yeah that's what I would do. I would wait, had to. Get to know her properly, be there for her. And try not to think so much about it all even though it niggled at me. Good idea Edward! Already I could feel myself starting to relax. Thank god.  
>I hope Emmett hadn't taken offense to my little outburst, he did smack me one. And I deserved it, like he said I didn't know fuck all about it. Right calm yourself Ed. Calm. Wish I could fall asleep for a bit, that wasn't going to happen though I was too alert.<p>

I lay there motionless just staring at the ceiling. It was quite peaceful and I was glad of the quiet time. I'd been in my room now for a few hours because it was half-past four. Maybe I should get up, nah it wouldn't hurt to stay here a while longer, it wasn't as if I had work to do. Holiday as Emmett put it, and I could understand why with all the crap that went on here. Ahh...Beautiful, beautiful Bella wish she was mine, I'd cherish her for as long as she wanted me. Well she's married to creep of the century. And Emmett did say they would always be together, was I just as bad as "the dude" as I liked to call him? Wonder if him and Kate were together now. I mean I lusted after a married woman, and if Bella wanted to be with me, I wouldn't fucking hesitate. I'd whisk her off and have no quarms about it, huh Mr Baker? Who the fuck is he? He wouldn't see me for dust.

I could hear movement in the main room, then a small knock on my door.

"Come in the door's unlocked."

Bella opened the door, she had a plate in her hand. But didn't come in my room any further.

"Hey Bella come on in, are you alright?"

"Sure just brought you some brownies before Emmett scoffs them all. I like baking and don't get a chance to do it much these days."

I patted the bed, she looked unsure but she sat down anyway. Why didn't she get the chance? Probaly because they had a cook I guess.

"Those look delicious Bella, I do like a brownie. Thanks for thinking of me, Emmett does like to eat doesn't he."

"Yeah like no one I've ever seen. So you fancy watching a movie tonight with me and Em? We're going to get some beers and order pizza."

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"Don't be silly Edward, I want you too. Edward it's so great you're here, I can't tell you it's like having a link to my old life again. Do you remember are classes together?"

"Course I do, we always got on, didn't we?"

"Yes we did, you're one of the few people I talked to at school. Hey do you remember when you asked me to a school dance? I was that shocked, I turned you down in a nice way. Funny that I'd wanted to say yes, but you Edward Cullen, asking me? I was stunned to be honest, silly really because I really liked you."

"Hold on a minute Bella, you wanted to say yes? You liked me? God I wish you had of done. I really liked you then Bella, I mean a lot, you were always on my mind. And Bella I do still like you, Bella don't look away please and I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but that's how I feel, nothing has changed. I'm glad I'm here too, I get to see you again."

"You're a good man Edward..."

Bella started to cry, tears freely flowing down her blushing cheeks. Fuck, me and my big mouth! Why did I say that? Because I mean it that's why.

"Hey Bella don't cry I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm out of line. Sorry sweetheart, hey sshhh."

I scooted closer, putting my arm around her and moving the brownies to my bedside cabinet. Her head fell on my shoulder her body trembling with her emotion.

"Edward that was nice what you said. You didn't offend me. Sorry for being an idiot."

"You're far from being an idiot Bella, you're lovley."

I kissed her forehead lightly, her skin was so soft. Her head jerked up till it was level with mine. Shit maybe I shouldn't of done that. Her eyes were such an expressive deep brown. She was staring into my eyes, hunting for something, did she trust me?

"Kiss me Edward. Show me what I missed out on all those years ago."

What the hell? Was she serious? I never expected to hear that. Only one way to find out I guess. Fuck the fact she's married to creepio. All my previous rules went out of the window. I conveniently forgot. Smiling wider than I ever had before.

I moved my head a bit closer, hesitating a little she could still change her mind. But no she was going for it just like me. Our lips touched a little, then we parted slightly looking into each others eyes, licking my lips in anticipation, she did too. No stopping us then our mouths moulded together. Pure bliss! Soft, tasty and juicy her mouth a sensational experience that caused butterflies in my stomach and an erection that could cut glass.

I licked her bottom lip slowly with my tongue asking permission to enter that sweet mouth. Her tongue rubbed against mine so delicately, it was everything and more. The passion that consumed me was enormous, kissing Bella was what my mouth was made to do. Parting for air she put her head in the crook of my neck nuzzling. I just carried on holding her tight both my arms around her now.

"Bella I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you at the interview."

"Me too Edward, I know I shouldn't. But I can't help myself, I like you too."

I just held her closer, it felt right, she felt right.

What was that noise? Emmett was shuffling around in the main room, my door was open still. Shit, thought he was out somewhere or in his room. Had he heard?

"Bella, would you come out here a minute please? I need to talk to you."

Apparently so.

She looked at me with such a hopeless expression, I reluctantly let her go and she got up and went into the main room closing the door behind her. I laid back down on my bed, waiting, for what I didn't know.

XXXXXXXX

A/N. Small chapter I know but it was necessary. The next chapter will be a big one, and all will be revealed. Thankyou for the reviews last chapter, it makes my day. I'm struggling a bit with some American words, like when Edward kicked off his converse, at the time I couldn't for the life of me remember the American term for what we in England call trainers, I do know now though it's sneakers. So please bare with me. Well that's all, hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter eleven.

What was I supposed to do now? Shall I go out there? I could hear their muffled voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. And I tried, but only heard a few words not enough to hear properly or make any sense of it.

"I can't fucking tell him Emmett; he'll hate me. Please!" Bella shouted, fuck she sounded agitated.

I was up and off my bed in a shot. Going into the main room, they were both facing each other. Bella had tears streaming down her beautiful face. I didn't like it.

"What's going on? Are you alright Bella?"

"Does she look alright Edward? I'm just telling Bella she should be upfront about the crap that goes on here. Especially if you two are getting closer. I know what you were doing in your room."

I looked at both of them, yeah I wanted to know. But I didn't like Bella hurting like this or being put under pressure. I was just about to say to Bella, she could tell me in her own time when...

"Fine Emmett, I can see where you're coming from. But could you tell Edward what's going on? I don't think I can just now." She sounded broken.

"Err...? Bella are you sure...? I mean... I can... But..."

"Yeah I'm sure Em...D...Don't hold back anything either, tell him everything, including how I came here." She was sobbing, my heart went out to her.

"I will Bella, leave it to me. And Bells, I'm so sorry."

Bella gave me a look of regret and ran out of the room, I wanted to go after her but Emmett stopped me.

"Let her go Edward, this is hard for her. She's scared that you'll hate her and leave."

"Not fucking likely! So are you going to tell me?" I was mad, frustrated and fuck knows what else.

"I will, you best sit down buddy."

I went over to one of the sofas and sat, I was feeling pretty apprehensive. Fuck, maybe I was better off not knowing with the state Bella was in. My heart was beating quite fast, I willed myself to calm down.

"Emmett, are you going to get on with it then?"

"Shit this is hard; right I'll start at the beginning. And bare with me, I'll try and get it right. If you have questions just say and I'll try an answer them alright?"

"Sure Em, take your time." He let out a huge breath. I felt kind of sorry for him, but the thought of finally knowing what the fuck was going on here prevailed.

"Bella lived in Forks right? Well when she was eighteen she moved suddenly yeah?" I knew all this already but stayed quiet.

"Charlie and Renee Swan are addicts."

"Drug addicts? They had a reputation for having drink problems. Everyone talked about it."

"Nah, it's much more than that, they're heavily into drink you're right but drugs too. Not to mention Charlie's gambling habit."

"I had no idea. He used to be a policeman."

"And what? That don't mean nothing Ed."

"Yes I know that, are you going to carry on?"

"Right I'm just going to say this alright, then I'll explain. Charlie owed Mr Baker big time. Charlie couldn't pay; so the boss got Bella as payment."

Was I fucking hearing things? I knew deep down I wasn't.

"I need a minute to digest what you just said."

"Okay. Take your time."

It didn't make sense to me, how did Charlie and Baker know each other?

"You ready yet?" I nodded yeah.

"Mr Baker is into some heavy shit with a lot of dangerous people, I've got my own connections in Chicago. I know what sort of stuff he's into. But I'll get back to Bella for the time being. Mr Baker wanted Bella from the beginning; he played Charlie and Renee. Even if Charlie had the money to pay Baker he wouldn't of settled for that. He wanted her. I told you I've been here for five years, just after Bella came here; well that's kinda half true. I have, that bit is true, but Bella's been here since she was eighteen. And don't be feeling sorry for them pricks that she calls her parents because they were only to happy to let Bella go for the right price."

"What do you mean?" I started to have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I mean Bella told me she'd met Baker and James before; a few times actually. She'd gone with her mom and dad to Seattle, because her dad had some business meetings. Mr Baker owns amongst other things a private gambling club in Seattle. Charlie was going to work on the security side of things for him as an advisor if you will, him being a former policeman with a dark side appealed to the boss. Baker likes to handpick his security men at these sort of places. Knowing what sort of fella Charlie was after a while he offered a large sum of money for Bella."

"No fucking way?"

"Listen Ed, you're not going to like this... Charlie didn't think it was a high enough amount."

"Hold on a minute, you're saying he wanted to buy Bella? Fucking buy! Why didn't he just ask her to be with him? She was eighteen she could of decided for herself."

Now I was fucking shocked, it didn't seem real. Yeah I know the world is messed up and there's some devious fuckers out there. But still it was hard to take in.

"I don't know what to say to that other than it's not how Baker operates. He's into ownership and he knew Bella would be loyal to her parents. Bella doesn't know how much was offered but I guess it was quite a sum. Anyway Charlie refused; he was actually holding out for more money."

"Can I interrupt a sec? What about Renee was she in on it too? I mean did she want this for her daughter? Emmett I won't lie; I'm struggling to take all this in."

"I know buddy, believe me I felt the same. Do you want me to carry on?"

"Yeah course I fucking do."

"Renee is just as bad in all this, Bella blames it totally on their addictions. But as I see it, she was their kid, and kids come first right? What can I say Ed, I think they're the scum of the earth personally."

I was pacing up an down now. Really finding it hard. I mean I knew of Bella's parents sort of when I was a teen. There was an awful lot of rumours regarding them especially when Charlie took early retirement suddenly. But this was fucking unbelievable.

"Are you ready Edward or do you want a break?"

"I want to break all their fucking necks. How could they do that to her?"

"Well I feel the same bud but there's more. Listen; the boss always gets what he wants. So when Charlie refused the cash saying it wasn't a good enough amount for his only daughter he still took the job Baker had offered him. Baker said there were no hard feelings. Anyway Bella had moved by then to Seattle with her parents. They kept her locked up in her bedroom man, afraid she would bolt. She knew what was going down, that Baker wanted her and she also knew that Charlie had wanted more money for her. It must of been fucking horrible for Bella, she could hear them discussing her future."

Fucking hell, she must of been frightened to death. Emmett carried on...

"Meanwhile Charlie was given as much credit as he wanted in Baker's club so he could gamble. Baker knew of Charlie's weakness. Poker's his game and by the sounds; he was absolutely crap or possibly it was rigged somehow. Man Bella said he was drugged up most of the time so I guess we'll never know. It wasn't long though before he run up huge debts and then he owed Baker you see. He was his own worst enemy. That's when the boss finally had him."

"Oh my fucking god Emmett, what that girl had to cope with. It's fucking insane. So he exchanged Bella, and then he was debt free?"

"Yeah that's about it. He got a lump sum as well I believe. The boss thought Bella was worth it. Needless to say they were both told to fuck off. Bella seems to think they may of gone back West. Bella then came to Chicago to live here and was told to forget her former life. She knows everything that went on with her parents and Baker. Baker was upfront about it."

"Are you alright Edward? There's more you know. I think you need timeout, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah Emmett, make it a large one."

He poured me a hefty measure of whisky. There was no ice but I didn't care. I swallowed it down in one. Feeling the burn down my throat; Em poured me another.

"Emmett it makes me so fucking; angry, I wish I'd known, I thought a lot of Bella, you know back then. I would of ran off with her and tried to save her. Do fucking something."

"Ed don't beat yourself up, there is nothing you could of done it was all very sudden you know. Bud, it's took me a long time to come to terms with it. I've known the full facts now for a year or thereabouts. You've been here a few days, it must be a shock seeing how you went to school together."

"Yeah you could say that, so I'm ready tell me."

"Alright, Bella came here at eighteen. She was just a basic teenager as far as I can gather. Baker wanted to make her into a lady as he put it. So she ditched the old clothes, no more jeans or hoodies and wasn't allowed junk food at all. She was also schooled in etiquette to get rid of her slang twang and learn how to be appropiate and such, for two years that went on, until they were married when she was twenty. He never touched her sexually either till they were man and wife."

"Oh isn't he the fucking gentleman."

It just got stranger and stranger, so that covered the eating thing I suppose. To be honest I was deadbeat, if I thought my head needed space before, now it definately did. Of all the things that Em could of told me I didn't expect this. It was sick what her parents and Baker had done.

"Does he mistreat her Emmett now? I know he's got a kinky side but how much further does it go?"

"He never has physically forced her according to Bella, and I've asked her many times. I've never seen anything either. The kinky shit is what you've already seen. He likes being watched when him and Bella are getting it on. He likes Bella to watch him and other women having sex. Bella has watched James, Baker and Tanya have sex. I don't know exactly what goes on in that bedroom. And I don't want to, as Bella gets agitated when I mention it and that's the last thing I want to do. But I do know only Baker touches Bella, she's sworn to me and I seriously hope that's the case. But my friend, he has a hold of over her, something that I think she shouldn't give a flying fuck about...And that's why she plays the role of dutiful wife excepting Baker's kinks no matter what. He apparently always asks her if she wants to participate and he doesn't pressure her. She's never refused though, prefering to make him happy."

Fuck; I was dreading what was going to come out of his mouth now. He was hesitant in telling me. This what was coming next, was the reason he had done nothing about what was happening with Bella.

"And that is Emmett?"

"He's told her; if any man touches her or she tries to run away... Charlie and Renee are gone!"

"Gone as in, dead?"

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say man, they deserve to be strung up and stoned to death for what they've done. But listen Bella won't hear of it, she says what happened to her is because of their drug, drink and gambling habit. And if they were of sound mind she wouldn't be here now. She kinda makes excuses for them and still is loyal."

"You're having a fucking laugh aren't you? How can she? I want to kill them both! They're a fucking pair of wasters and you know what? I'd happily serve fucking life for it. How could they Emmett do that to her? And Baker, that's one fucked up bastard, the world would be a better place without that fucker in it."

"Listen Edward I feel totally the same, the only arguements Bella and I have had is on this subject, she won't hear of it though. Fuck knows why, she don't owe them anything. But that's the way it is, the boss's hold over her. She basically does what he asks of her regarding the kink, like I said. She says her life is a lot better than what it was when she was with her parents when they really started to abuse the substances. She says it's her fate. Other than the kink, Bella says her life isn't that bad, sure she's unhappy but she's resigned herself. I have a feeling though it's all going to change."

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Don't you see Edward? You're the one. She's talked of you before you even came to work here. She was really into you when you were teens, she's told me. She never said your name but it's you buddy. It all clicked when I knew you knew each other and I saw you together in the kitchen. And what I witnessed and heard before in the bedroom, well I could give myself a pat on the back for my intuition."

Do you know... I'm a man but I could fucking cry right now. What that lovely woman had been through, and she was still defending her parents. Why? I didn't understand. Maybe she had no other family, but still. Fucked if I know; it was beyond me. What Em said just now teared at my heart, it felt like it had been ripped in two.

I loved her, now and back then when we were at school, not because of what had happened to her. No. I always had, seeing her again stirred immense feelings more than I had ever felt for Kate. Was glad now that had come to an end, she had done me a favour. I wouldn't of come here for this job.

Well Bella is my fate too. And I'm going to do something about it. Don't know what yet exactly, but I'd find a way out of this nightmare for Bella, even if I have to give my own life to do so.

"You don't hate her do you? She's really afraid that you will."

"No Emmett, I could never hate her. I'm just in shock that's all."

"I know buddy, but you know now. And maybe she'll fill you in on any bits I've missed."

"Emmett, do you mind if I go and see her now?"

"No I don't mind, she probaly needs to see you, just don't upset her." I nodded and went towards the door.

XXXXXXXX

A/N Well I hope that chapter was worth waiting for. Things can only go up now. Can't they?

Many thanks for the reviews last chapter. Next chapter Bella fills Edward in a bit. I'm also thinking of doing a James POV, but it won't be very nice, so what do you think? Good idea or not, thought you may like an insight into his mind and what he likes to do...Eew nice? Revolting more like!

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter twelve.

I left Emmett, of course I wouldn't upset her not voluntarily anyway. It was really surreal what Em had told me. Like it was from another world, you heard about these things quite a bit but you never expected it on your doorstep or to happen to someone you know. Bella Swan, I'd thought about her often in the years since high school she had been an enigma then and still was. It was puzzling to me how she cared about her parents after what they did to her. Yeah that prick Baker had played them but Emmett said they wanted more money for her at first. Baker as disgusting as it sounds were merely being enterprising allbeit in a devious twisted fucked up to hell way. He wanted her badly, was willing to pay a vast amount of money for the lovely Bella. I wanted to kill them all.

I was at her bedroom door. Would she let me in? I knocked. Hoping!

"Bella it's me Edward; can I come in?" Nothing, not a sound.

"Bella please; can I see you? I need to know you're alright." I heard a slight shuffling sound, was she going to let me in? The noise came closer to the door and very slowly she opened it, her face streaked from her tears. Hair all over the place but to me she looked like perfection.

"Bella please don't cry, I'm here and going nowhere." She opened the door further and I went inside, it was more like a suite than a bedroom very decieving from the outside. I'd seen apartments on par with this.

"Take a seat Edward." I sat on an a very comfortable looking brown leather sofa. I looked around, it was quite tasteful.

"Would you like a drink?" She gestured towards a kitchenette. I nodded and she went to get some bottled water, I needed it after that whisky. She sat down next to me.

"Thankyou Bella. Listen Emmett said you thought I would hate you and leave. I could never hate you Bella, and I'm staying put alright." She smiled but it was a bit forced.

"Relax Bella. My opinion of you hasn't changed. Bella it's so fucking dismal what happened to you; I'm so sorry."

"Edward I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Emmett does enough of that. Like I've told him many times; this is my life now. Although it has been brighter since you came here. You really mean it? You're not going."

"No Bella, I'm here as long as you are." She looked unsure.

"So I expect Emmett has filled you in on what happened and that?"

"Yeah he told me, and it was hard hearing it Bella. Listen if I had known what was happening to you then, I would of tried my best Bella to ensure it never ended up this way, you know."

"That's very courageous of you Edward but there would of been nothing you could of done, we were both much to young and well Marcus; he's a force to be reckoned with. There wasn't anything that could of stopped it, he met me and he wanted me. End of story."

"Do you mind if we talk about it, there's a few things I'd like to ask you, if you're up to it?"

"I don't mind Edward, I'm glad you know now. I wanted to tell you on our walk but I didn't have the guts. And I was scared of your reaction."

"I'd never hate you and I've calmed down a bit now; I was fuming earlier. Bella only talk when you want to alright, the last thing I want is for you to feel any kind of pressure."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Bella; did Baker ever ask you to be with him first before he offered your parents any money?" Her eyes spoke volumes, she was disconsulate.

"Yes he did actually, but I refused. He's nearly twice my age and although that's alright for some people it never appealed to me."

Still hate the fucker and I doubt that would ever change.

"My father knew Marcus wanted me, he did think he would make a great husband but their greed was stronger and I was their meal ticket."

Bastards the both of them, how fucking could they? I tried my best to keep my inner dialogue hidden and kept a neutral expression on my face but it was fucking hard.

"It was the drugs, drink and gambling you see, when they started on the drugs everything changed for me. I know there was talk in Forks about my family but you all didn't know the half of it."

She looked like she was going to burst into tears again, fuck this hard. But I wanted to know, my curiosity knew no bounds. I held her hand hoping it would calm her a bit. It seemed to work because she carried on...

"Anyway; my parents were glad I refused preferring to stay with them, I didn't know at the time that Marcus would offer money for me. And when my mom and dad held out for more it was just the beginning of the nightmare, it was around eight weeks from meeting Marcus to ending up here in Chicago. My father is a bad gambler, thought he could outwit them with his poker skills. It wasn't long before he owed a huge amount. Then Marcus made his move. My parents told me to go with Marcus, they just got in their car and left me, no hugs no nothing they didn't even look back. I meant nothing to them in the end."

Tears were now freely running down her rosy cheeks. I was still holding her hand rubbing in a soothing circular motion.

"Bella that's enough now sweetheart you don't need to talk anymore."

"I'm sorry Edward, you must think I'm pathetic."

"Never." She got a determined look on her face.

"Marcus did tell me everything, I believe him too. I'd heard my father and mother discussing it in their drug crazed rants while I was locked up. They forgot I was there most of the time, anyway I knew what they were trying to do for a while, I just hoped they would come to their senses. They never did. Drugs have a lot to answer for."

"Bella it's so fucking horrible."

Drugs yeah maybe they did but come the fuck on. They are greedy, selfish, despicable and every other fucking lewd word...Shit my face, rearrange it Edward fast...Too late.

"Edward don't beat yourself up over it, it's done now. And even though the circumstances weren't normal, I'm alright here. Marcus has never hit me or forced me into anything I don't want to do."

Yeah right I was seriously beginning to wonder if Bella wasn't delusive! He only forced her into a relationship she didn't want in the first place by circumstances she had no control over. Sure you keep telling yourself that Bella. I didn't say what I was thinking, I promised Emmett I wouldn't upset her.

"He asks me and I switch off and just do it like a robot. You know what I'm talking about don't you? I don't need to explain that to you, do I? Did Emmett tell you why?"

"No you don't need to Bella. And yes Emmett did explain but I'm sorry Bella that's what I don't understand. Why do you protect them? When they basically tried to sell you for their own gain."

"I know better than anyone what they did Edward, you have to understand before they got involved with drugs, they were alright parents, yeah they were drunk a lot but they sorta put me first. And when I was around fifteen or sixteen it changed. Drugs came first. I worked that shitty job with creepy Mike just so I could eat and clothe myself. They changed. And the drugs did that. It was the hard stuff. So you see I don't blame them, I blame the drugs."

Drugs? Is that it? Emmett is right, she is still loyal to her fucking parents.

"I still don't understand your reason Bella. So; how do you feel about Baker's part in this?" I was waiting on tender hooks...

"At first I was stubborn, angry and reluctant. I'm not going to lie but he was the perfect gentleman in the way he treated me." But he's still a fucking sleaze ball.

"Never raised his voice when I was being difficult, and I was. I knew I was his most prized possession so I used this to my advantage. Then it changed when I tried to run away once, I was so close too, nearly got away. I'd been here around eighteen months and had, had enough but James caught me and brought me back." Might have known that piece of shit fucked up Bella's escape.

"So did he threaten you?"

"Well I got hell for it, that's when Marcus told me if I tried again he would have no choice but to hurt my parents, he knows where they are, he's had people tracking their movements and if I persisted with running; I was going back on the deal he made with them and he'd have no choice. That scared the shit out of me, I don't want that to happen to them, whatever they did. Five years ago it was and that's when Emmett was employed here, little do they know we're good friends now."

Motherfucker! Her life has been so unfair...

"So since then I've tried to be the perfect wife in his eyes and just not only in the bedroom so to speak. I'm always polite and compliant, I dress the way he wants, eat healthy, and have had etiquette lessons. He never touched me either, till we got married." Again big of him, bastard.

"Yeah Emmett told me that bit. Bella feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but he's got you why does he sleep with other women in front of you?"

"Yeah it must seem weird to you when he supposed to love me huh. Marcus doesn't love me, he's never told me that he does. Never shown me any loving affection, that kiss we shared before was a first for me... Oh and I don't love him either, by the way. I'm just like one of his clubs, a possession he wants to keep."

I looked down unable to look her in the eye, if I did I may erupt. Never been kissed that way before?

"Marcus likes to be in control in every part of his life. Edward truthfully, I don't think there is anything wrong with variety in your sex life if that's what you want. If it's mutual and everyone is in agreement, what's the harm?"

I didn't expect to hear that from Bella, although I think she's right...Fuck

"No I don't mean it like that, each to their own and all that. I meant; oh fuck Bella, what I'm trying to say is, if you were mine, that would be it for me. No other woman would come close."

"Edward I wish that was the case, because truly those feelings I had back in Forks seem to be stronger now, but listen there is no point. I'm stuck here indefinately."

"Bella listen to me, I promise to stay here as long as possible. I'm determined Bella. You'll be with me one day, if that's what you want because that's what I want."

"I do want you. But I don't see how that's ever going to happen." She looked hopeless again but that's all I basically wanted to know for now. I'd heard how she came here while I couldn't put that behind me. I was damned sure I would find a way out of this shithole. I had to look to the future now, mine and Bella's future. I put my arm round her protectively and she cuddled into me. We fit together perfectly.

"How about another kiss Bella? That didn't have to be your only one." I loved holding her and kissing that mouth that I used to fantisize about so often in my late teens, it was a dream come true; our destiny.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter thirteen.

I left Bella shortly after, we kissed and cuddled for a bit but she was a bit distant, claiming she just wanted to sleep. Maybe she did think, what's the point! As far as she was concerned, she was stuck here forever. She asked me to tell Emmett to put the pizza and beer on hold for now, she didn't feel up to it. It probaly had brought it all back to her. She was one hell of a strong woman but I had a sneaky suspicion she didn't see herself this way. Anyway I needed to talk through some stuff with Emmett. I made my way to base.

"Alright Edward? How is she?" He was sat watching The Simpson's laughing.

"She's okay but tired she asked me to tell you that she'd do the pizza night another time."

"Yeah I suppose, it would be kinda awkward anyhow, don't you reckon?"

"Yes possibly, do you fancy a few beers Em? I could manage a couple and I need to talk with you about Baker."

"Sure do man, it's been a long ass day." He went to the icebox and retrieved two Budweisers, giving one to me he sat down on one of the sofas.

"So shoot, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what else Baker is into for starters. You said earlier he has major connections."

"Yeah that's right Ed, he deals with the mob amongst other things. He pays them protection money like every other business man in his position. They get a slice of the pie, him owning gambling clubs."

"I see, so you know this how? He doesn't seem the type to broadcast his dealings. Or have you just picked it up, working here?"

"Yeah some stuff I have but like I said Edward I've my own connections to the Chicago crime scene. Look I trust you with this, my cousin Aro is part of that, I don't broadcast it obviously. He's a very close and I mean close confidant of the Volturi Family advising them on their legal affairs shall we say. So I know what Baker is in to, who he pays etc..." Everybody had heard of this family they were notorious especially in the Chicago area. This was getting interesting.

"So are you Italian Emmett?"

"Are you kidding with a name like McCarty, seriously Edward?"

He was smirking, full of himself.

"No I'm half Sicilian, it's actually not the same as Italian, my father is Irish and my mom is Sicilian, her family comes from Palermo. My cousin however is full Sicilian, we're close though, we grew up together till I moved to Seattle when I was fourteen, my dad had a good job opportunity there. I came back to Chicago when I was twenty, been here ever since."

"Does Baker know of your connections or am I being stupid?" Emmett had a look of puzzlement slapped on his face.

"Err... You're a bit Edward, do you really think Baker would of employed me if he knew who my cousin is? No like fuck he would. I came recommended from another source. He has no idea."

"So when you said you offered to take Bella away from all this, what exactly was you going to do?"

"Basically ask a few favours if you know what I mean, but listen Ed she wouldn't hear of it. Yeah we would of been on the run, but I'm positive I would of sorted it. Like I say I have the connections, not just my cousin, I grew up in that enviroment man, there's loads of people I know who could help. Yeah Baker has his connections too, he's very friendly with some Russians you know and I mean they can be bad shit. But anyway it's all pointless, Bella goes ape shit when you mention it, she doesn't want her fucking parents in the slightest bit of danger. So she refused point blank. What could I do? Short of kidnapping her and that makes me as bad as Baker then. She's very stubborn."

"Yeah I got that impression. At least you tried buddy, tell me do you know where Bella's mom and dad went?"

"Nah, why?"

"Well you know I used to be a PI before I moved here. I thought I'd ask my friend and brother-in-law; who's still in the business if he could maybe locate them. He knew them in Forks too. Bella said Baker was monitoring their movements."

"I don't see what harm it would do but isn't it a bit pointless that was five years ago and the damage is done bud, you'll never change Bella's mind?"

"Maybe, I just want to know. Anyway I'm going to do my best to get Bella out of here. I've got to man, she means the world to me. And she told me she wanted me too, so you see I have no choice."

"I hear you buddy, well I'm behind you all the way. But a word of advice; don't tell Bella anything alright, it will set her off in a state again. And listen I know you're getting closer and shit but becareful there's some people here who are on the payroll to keep tabs on things. Two domestics that come each morning are the ones to watch. Vicky and Irina their names are, they don't speak to the boss, just James. He gives them a few bucks and a fuck now and again" Big surprise, that man didn't care where he stuck his dick by all accounts.

"I should of guessed, man that prick is a fucktard."

"Yeah he has them both at once, well I don't need to go into the dynamics, do I?" Visual coming on strong!

"Nah, I think I can figure it out."

"Bree's okay though she's the other domestic. Lookout out for the gardeners too, Riley and Eric don't trust them at all. They're only are here Thursday and Friday. But Vicky and Irina are here daily till eleven am. We're in here when they're about anyway. Carmen is totally trustworthy and I know this because we're related."

"You're kidding me? Really how?" I should of known, they were quite similar really in their ways.

"She's my mom's second cousin. And she knows what the deal is with Bella."

"Alright got that, do you want another beer Emmett?"

"Yeah that'd be cool." I went to fetch us both one.

"Edward something is worrying me." He did look anxious.

"Well lets hear it then."

"It's kind of delicate, okay I'll just come out and say it...How are you going to react when you see anything going on between Bella, Baker, James and Tanya? It's going to you know, are you going to be able to handle it? They all go into Bella's room, not to mention when it's study time, he will call her down you know."

"I can't say Em, but whatever I feel, I'll try and hide it from anyone else. I've got to right?" I tried to convince myself that yeah I could handle it.

"It's not going to be easy my friend, hell I have only brotherly feelings towards her and I fine it so fucking hard, it really does my head in."

"Well I guess I'll try an deal with it." But in reality I know it's going to be difficult.

"I think you're underestimating yourself, believe me it's going to be really fucking hard bud. But what you can't do is react anywhere near James, Tanya and anyone else I've mentioned. You got that?"

"Yeah, fuck Emmett. I really don't know how I'll cope. I guess time will tell eh?"

"Just think how Bella handles it buddy, and remember she's at risk if you blow your top."

"Yeah I will do, I know she's married to that bastard, but James is the one who worries me. He looks a sadistic fuck."

"You're right, the things I've seen with Baker, him, Tanya and other women bud. I can only imagine what Bella has to put up with."

"Er... don't go there Em." Fucking hell I didn't want to deal with it, it made me have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not to mention making me furious as fuck.

"Yeah buddy it's best you don't know, you'll see it for yourself anyhow. They're active. Anyway enough of this shit, listen in the meantime I'll talk to my cousin, see if he has any info on Baker. And you talk to your friend, what's his name?"

"He's called Jasper and he's married to my sister Alice. And Emmett that would be most appreciated, anything new you can find out. So if we get out of here you're coming with us too?"

"Wild horses wouldn't stop me buddy." He sounded genuine but didn't seem convinced that Bella would be going anywhere. I'll prove him wrong though.

"Good, you know money wouldn't be a problem, I inherited a fortune off my Grandparents plus a load of properties, some of them are really remote too, in Alaska." Emmett looked suspicious, mad and kind of frightening.

"So why did you come to work here?"

"It's a long story but I moved here to be with my girlfriend Kate." Err wrong answer...Emmett looked mighty pissed now.

"Wait a fucking minute Edward, what the fuck are you saying? You're in love with Bella."

"In love? How can you tell?" What was with him? He could read me like a book.

"Never fucking mind that, you're starting to piss me off."

"Calm down, I did move here to be with her, I followed her here to start a new life, she got a job at a law firm in Chicago. She cheated on me with a dude from her work, I caught them at our apartment; fucking each other. I walked out, no contact since. She did me a favour really, I wouldn't be here if she hadn't of done that. And I haven't touched my inheritance yet, I prefer to make it on my own. But it's there as a great fall back, if I ever need it." His demeanour totally changed, softened almost.

"That's tough man, so you over her now?"

"Yeah course. Didn't take me long, wasn't meant to be. I know that now."

"Good, more beer?" I nodded yeah. He went to get some.

"Emmett do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No besides my family, I used to have a girlfriend but it didn't work out. Much like what happened to you. It was ages ago now. Mind you I wouldn't mind getting to know your sister, Rosalie isn't it? Man she's beautiful."

"Yeah, that's her. Buddy she's a handful but I love her, do you know? I think you'd get on great. She hates bullshitters. If you're honest she gives you the time of day. Rose is a singer, hasn't broke through with any major recording deals yet but she's hopeful and she'll keep trying; she never quits."

"Really a singer? Hey did I tell you one of my relatives is big news in Sony?"

"No you didn't Emmett." Who the fuck wasn't Emmett related too? We opened a few more beers as the night went on talking about life in general. Our loves, losses and our future.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They were ace!

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING, SM OWNS IT ALL.

XXXXXXXX

**It's been quite a few weeks since I updated, sadly real life get's in the way. Thanks to those of you who took the time to review - much appreciated! I also like it when readers point out my mistakes, as I don't have a beta I welcome this. Sometimes it's just not that obvious to me when I'm re-reading chapters. Being from the UK some words here are spelt differently, please bare that in mind. Also I'm not to great with grammar either.**

**This chapter get's kind of nasty**/**creepy towards the end with the Baker-Bella-Tanya-James situation. This story is rated M for obvious reasons and is likely to get worse - see profile. So if you don't like reading this sort of thing or are under the age of 18, please go elsewhere. Anyway enjoy and give me your thoughts.**

XXXXXXXX

The Job.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter fourteen.

Was that the phone ringing?

"It's okay Ed, I'll get it." Emmett and I had just crashed on the sofas all night, having had a few too many beers. I hated sleeping in my clothes, made me feel grimy. While he was talking to whoever I indicated to him that I'm going to go and shower maybe I'd feel better then.

I was right after seeing to my ablutions I felt miles better. Emmett had the coffee on because I could smell the tantalizing aroma from my room as I put my clothes on.

"Coffee Edward?"

"Yes please." I don't care what anyone says, coffee is a must first thing in the morning for me anyhow, it kick started my day. He placed a cup in front of me.

"Bad news I'm afraid that was James on the phone, they're coming home a day early. And I'm to pick them up at four this afternoon." Well shit. This was bad news, I had gotten used to that ass not being around. Bella, Emmett and I had to be cautious now.

"Fucking hell, I thought today was going to be a good day, guess I was wrong. Does Bella know?"

"Yeah whilst you were in the bathroom I went and told her. She looked so sad buddy. I'm worried about her you know, more than usual." I suppose he knew her better and could pick up on the signs of her moods.

"How so? I know it's fucked up but what do you mean by that?"

"She just seemed different, like she was hiding something. It goes without saying Ed you'll need to watch yourself now when you interact with Bella. James is like a hawk, it's a wonder he doesn't know how friendly Bella and I are, never mind you. But please, I can't stress how much it would totally fuck Bella up if you had any kind of reaction to what goes on here. Maybe I dunno; she's worried about that. You."

I could see where he was coming from, we were all worried. For a moment I thought about just running off with Bella. But I could see it would be a waste of time for now.

"Em I'm going to try and keep myself in check, I promise if I'm going to get mad it will be when there's no one around." Easier said than done and I'm sure Emmett knew this.

"Alright then, the good news is we both have a day off tomorrow starting at midday. So if you want you could come with me to my aunt Lena's house. I think we both need a break from here."

I couldn't agree more, poor Bella when did she ever get a break from these fucking walls. Emmett sensed what I was thinking about - looking droll.

"I'd love too, thanks very much."

After eating a late breakfast with Carmen, all obvious to the fact that Bella was absent. Myself and Emmett had a walk round the grounds before heading back to base. Opening the door we both had a pleasant surpise because Bella was sitting on the sofa waiting for us.

"Hey you two." She smiled but something was off. "Do you mind Emmett if I speak with Edward in private? I've been waiting till the domestics went home to come here."

"Sure I'll be in the kitchen, I'm setting off shortly to pick up the gruesome threesome." Emmett made his way out of the door shutting it gently behind him.

"Come sit with me?" What was going on? I sat next to her on the sofa my nerves tingling with anticipation.

"Edward listen to me, I know what you said yesterday and I could see you meant every word of it. And while I appreciate your compassion about my situation you can understand that it can never change, don't you?"

"Bella please, everything I said was the truth. I want you Bella - so fucking much. I always have..." She was just worried; I could see that in her expression.

"I know that. Fuck, fuck I know it, I want you too. But Edward is there a point? Marcus won't let me go, surely you can see that?" Bella cussing? I felt ashamed because my cock was twitching. Now of all times!

"I promise Bella, I will get you out of here and on your terms. Just accept that for now please. I know it's going to be hard seeing you with Baker. But I reckon I can handle it." I had to reassure her but in reality I was dreading it, how am I going to stop myself from going psycho on his ass?

"Edward, it's so wrong of me but I can't resist you. Please remember what I do around here with Marcus well; it's not really me. My heart is with you." She inched closer and I took it as my cue, reaching out I lifted Bella on to my lap. Her arms went round my neck and I pulled her closer. She could feel my arousal through my jeans and pressed herself into me. I liked forward Bella! My hands roamed up and down her sides while she placed kisses up and down my neck. It was fucking bliss.

"Bella, feel what you do to me. You feel so fucking good."

Bella actually hissed, kissing me passionately, her tongue licking my lower lip, I opened up to her. She tasted divine. I couldn't help myself moving my hands to her breasts feeling her nipples harden with my touch. Bella moaned and rubbed herself against my erection, we were still kissing frantically I needed air though so moved my lips to her elegant neck, licking down to her collar bone and back up again gently sucking on her ear lobe. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Edward, Edward we have to stop or else we're going to carried away. Someone may walk in anytime." She was right. I reluctantly gave her one more kiss savoring her sweet almost hypnotic taste. Bella grabbed my hand and placed it on her left breast, where I couldn't resist one last rub of her hard nipple with my thumb. She was fucking beautiful.

"My heart and my body are yours Edward. Please remember that." Giving me a quick peck on the lips she got off my lap and ran to the door, not looking back. I sat there dazed as fuck, my only reminder that Bella had just been here - is my almost painful erection.

I'm in deep thought when Emmett comes through the door winking at me.

"Well buddy Bella seems to be in a better mood, whatever you did put a smile on her face." That was good to know but I couldn't help feeling miserable. One, the trio of nasties are coming back. Two, I didn't have a clue what I was gonna do to get Bella out of here. Three, I wasn't looking forward to the actions of the nasty trio. Four, when exactly was I going to speak or touch Bella again? Five, I had a case of blueballs like you wouldn't believe. Shame on you - I chatised myself.

"We just talked and had a kiss is all. She's worried about my reactions like yourself. She said her heart is mine. Fuck Em, we need to do something and fast."

"Calm down buddy, tommorow at my aunts we'll both get to talk to Aro my cousin; it's his ma's we're going too." Something to look forward too at least. Maybe he'd have some information on Baker. That reminded me I must talk with Jasper about locating Bella's parents. No time like the present I could get the wheels in motion before Baker came home. I told Em I was gonna ring him, shrugging; he didn't think there was a point.

I dialled Jasper's number, after the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hey Ed, long time no hear. How you doing?"

"I'm great, new job working out fine. How's Alice?"

"She's mad you haven't spoke to her in a while, please ring her soon."

"I will. Jasper I need you to do me a favour and it's just between us right? Don't tell anyone what I'm about to ask you alright, not even Alice?"

"Sure, as long as it's legal. What's up?"

"Do you remember Bella Swan from Folks?"

"Sure do my friend, you had the hots for her big time, right? Nice girl."

"Mmm yeah I did, well she's here where I work - married to some bastard called Baker."

I went on to tell him the circumstances of Bella's arrival in Chicago, how she moved from Forks and what her parents did to her. Jasper I could tell was very angry which was a good thing, he'd be more thorough and get the job done.

"I want to get her out of here Jasper, she means the world to me and she feels the same about me ."

"Okay bro, I'll find them. And I won't say a word to anyone. I'll let you know as soon as possible. May take a while though. Fuck I'm pissed at this."

"I know me too and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Alright, so you heard off Kate? She contacted Rose you know. Rose told her to fuck off and if she ever saw her again she'd deck her." Rosalie, she would too, she was a very protective sister to Alice and I.

"Nah and I don't want to, I think she thinks I went back West. I'm glad she's out of my life; I wouldn't of met Bella again."

"So well I have to go, people to see and places to be. I'll be in touch Ed, you take care now."

"Same and tell the family I said hello."

"Will do and don't forget to ring Alice; your mom too if you've got time."

"Sure, well see ya Jazz and thanks."

Emmett looked up from the paper having heard most of the conversation.

"Rosalie sounds a fiesty woman, I like that." I bet he does, hopefully they would meet one day.

"You have no idea. So you setting off in a bit?"

"Yeah I'm going have something to eat, then be on my way. Make sure you're at the screens when we come back. James will be all over us."

"No problem."

"And don't for fucks sake tell Bella about what we discussed about getting her out, yeah she knows your gonna try. But as far as she can see it's pointless. Let's gather info first. The more we have the chances are she'll run from here with us."

"Agreed."

Em went along to the kitchen to scoff. I wasn't hungry so I declined his invite. It wouldn't be long now two hours or thereabouts and the shit may well hit the fan. Emmett popped in just before he left to pick up the boss. He sure did look depressed, I could understand, I felt the doom approaching too. Hopefully they'd go on another trip soon, Em did say they were frequent. I just sat there at the screens watching as nothing happened - waiting for the inevitable.

They're all back in the house, Baker and Tanya heading for his study and James and Em walking towards base. Here we go!

"Edward, how have you settled in?" He almost sounded pleasant but his face let him down - so creepy.

"Fine thanks."

"Any problems with Mrs Baker?" Before I could say, Emmett said he'd already filled him in and dosen't know why he's asking again. James just leered at him.

"Nope, hardly saw her, she stayed in her room mostly. Everything else was quiet too James." Yeah I could play him at his own game.

"Good, so scoot up a bit Eddie and let me sit. Mrs Baker will be down in the study in a minute. Tanya's there too, should be a good show huh?" I looked back at Em and he pleaded with me with his eyes to calm the fuck down.

Taking a deep breath. I could do this.

"Sure, but the name is Edward James."

"Right, whatever." Fucking sleezeball he already had his hand on his crotch.

"I'm looking forward to this, man my cock never got a rest in New York, but there is something about Isabella, just the thought of her makes me so hard." I'm going lose it and I hadn't seen anything yet. Emmett was tensed up standing behind me. James was oblivious, he focused on the screens only.

"Mrs Baker, she's a sight for sore eyes. I've fucking missed her. And Emmett I've fucking told you to keep the sound up." Again he fiddled with a few buttons and we all saw the study. Bella giving Baker a kiss on the cheek.

"Isabella, I've missed you." Was it just me I wonder? Or did Baker seem uneasy, he was quite curt. Tanya was sat on a chesterfield sofa situated behind the desk by the window.

"Marcus I'm so sorry but I'm not feeling all that well. My throat hurts." Clever girl! James just tutted. And I could see Tanya sneer.

"I see well, just your throat?" Bella nodded. "I'll have my doctor examine you tomorrow Isabella. Nevermind sweetheart, you can still participate. I want you to undress just leaving your panties on. Afterall it's only your throat that's sore right? Is that alright with you my dear?"

"Of course Marcus." Oh no, this was going to be difficult to watch.

"Hmm I'm not convinced, she's telling lies I think. Maybe all is not lost though." I gaped at him in disbelief. God I'd love to swipe that smug ugly look off of his face. One day!

Baker and Bella moved to the sofa to join Tanya. Bella had stripped off her blouse, skirt and bra. James zoomed in to get more detail. Baker was in the middle.

"There she is; perfection. Right you two, I want you both to watch this, Mr Baker requested that we all do." He fucking what? I shot a quick glance at Emmett. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but gave me a quick nod in defeat. My nerves were in bits, I didn't want to see Bella this way with them, Emmett didn't either.

Baker was sucking hard on Bella's nipple, she was knelt on the sofa. Tanya who was completely nude by now was licking Baker's neck. He instructed Tanya to suck Bella's other nipple, we could hear everything. The whore leaned over Baker and did what she was told. Bella had her eyes closed but Baker told her to open them and see what they were both doing to her breasts. All the while telling her how lovely she tasted and that she was his.

"Err James... I've seen enough. I don't wanna watch this - it's private."

"You both will watch or you'll be looking for other jobs. Mr Baker insisted." I didn't know if this was true or not, neither did Em by the looks of things. "Watch. It's great; look at Mrs Baker's face, she's loving it."

Nah she fucking wasn't, any blind idiot could see that. She looked like she had said in the past 'like a robot'...

Baker then told Tanya to unzip his trousers and remove his socks and shoes. She did leaving him fully exposed, his cock erect and glistening. He continued to suck on Bella breasts. I can't explain the feelings of absolute disgust, I knew she didn't want to but she had agreed because of her misplaced loyalty to those fucking parasite parents. If I didn't know what this beautiful woman had been through; this what I watching now would just be quite a normal scene I suppose for some people.

Tanya wasted no time and totally engulfed Baker's dick in her mouth. He wasn't that large actually so her nose met his pubic hair no problem. He was holding the back of her head, his hand tangled in her curly hair. She was bobbing up and down on his cock. He was still sucking and licking Bella's breasts; encouraging her to watch Tanya. James by now was shamelessly masturbating, thank christ his shirt was covering him somewhat, I had no desire to see his dick - the sounds were bad enough.

"Tanya sure knows how to give a perfect blow job, hey Eddie why don't you join us sometime? I'm sure Tanya could make you a happy fucker too." I really could not comprehend this, was he serious? Em had warned me before.

"No way James, not my thing at all." He smirked rolling his eyes.

The boss was moaning, he was close I could tell because he turned Bella slightly so he could squeeze both her breasts.

"Isabella, you do know I'm imagining you sucking my cock; don't you my dear?" Bella smiled at him... Eww. I really felt sick he was just pure slime. My poor Bella. She'd been dealt a shite hand in life.

"That's it, deeper and suck harder Tanya. Isabella does such a better job. Ahh. Ahh almost there. Swallow it all, Oh Isabella." What the fuck!

Finally is was nearly fucking over. Tanya though continued to lick Baker clean. While he was kissing Bella's neck. James looked a bit pissed. Was he jealous?

"Well that hadn't gone like I wanted it to. If Mrs Baker was sucking the boss off I would of definately got off. I'm going to have to see Tanya myself now. Eddie sure you don't want to come with me? She'd be very happy to suck you off too." Was this guy for real?

"Err... That would be a no James." He looked at me slyly.

"Hmm... So you don't like pussy? I see. Well that explains it. Okay so I'll pop in later to see how you're getting on." He left then and immediately I felt some of the tension leave my body. I was very mad though but what could I do? Yeah I wanted nothing more than to knock the creepy fuck into next week. He wanted to do things to my Bella. And the way he spoke about her like she was some sort of sex object well it didn't sit well with me. I'd go crazy if I was subjected to this crap much longer.

"Edward, look Bella's on her way back upstairs. Are you okay? It was fucking hard seeing that. You did well though keeping yourself calm."

"Yeah it was difficult, man I want knock seven bells of shit out of him and Baker. I will, you know one day. Emmett why was Tanya touching Bella? I thought no one was allowed to except Baker or did he mean, just men?"

"Yeah I was surprised by that too, this is the first time I've seen them at it in a long long time. I hope Bella's telling the truth. I don't fucking know bud; maybe women are allowed Ed. Anyhow we can't ask her till we see her again right if we do at all, she's very sensitive on this subject, which is understandable."

"I guess so. Err look Emmett, James is pounding into Tanya just as promised." And he was, taking her over the desk fast and hard, imitating a pig again -grunting. Maybe Baker is watching, lurking around somewhere. I'd seen enough of these sick fucking people, so I turned my back.

"Ed you go have a lie down and I'll take this shift. And we'll talk later okay." I wasn't going to argue. I was knackered, angry and defeated.

XXXXXXXX

Please review if you like or don't. Thank you for the reviews in last chapter.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


End file.
